


Kinky

by Kitty_Dog



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Youtuber - RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: After care, BDSM, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, ethan is a good dom, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Dog/pseuds/Kitty_Dog
Summary: After the stream Mark for curious about gags and the like and it turns out Ethan has just enough experience to teach him.





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Sjskakaijes don't ask me why I wrote this, I'm going to heeeellll AAAAA this one is super unbetad cause I just wanted it done I hope you like it. if you're interested I'll write sequels of them getting kinkier :3c

Mark couldn’t believe this was actually happening, a day after the stream he ended up having a weird but interesting conversation with Ethan about …. things and it turned out Ethan wasn’t the doe eyed little baby boy they thought – and had actually had experience using … god Mark couldn’t even say it in his head without getting beat red.

  
Point of the matter – he’d found out Ethan had done some dominant kinky stuff in his time ( which just made mark feel lame as hell his barely 21 year old friend had experience in something he’d never thought to do. ) Somehow Ethan had managed to get him to admit that the punishment from the stream wasn’t the worst thing that’s ever happened to him and he might have been a smidgen curious.

  
It hadn’t helped that Ethan had started explaining certain, things and how they feel etc. and he got this odd look in his eyes that made Marks chest tight. So throwing caution to the wind, Mark asked Ethan a couple questions and here’s how they ended up in Mark’s room.

  
Ethan had agreed to totally platonically bind and gag mark and put him in the proper head space to see if it was something that interested him. They both sat cross legged on the bed facing each other, in comfortable loose clothing. Ethan took a shaky breath, smiling. “now you’re absolutely positive about this?”

  
Mark nodded yes, biting his lip. “Yeah, I trust you indefinitely and if I don’t do something it’s going to bug me.” He chuckled softly to himself. Ethan scrubbed his hands over his face, exhaling shakily.

  
“Okay, full disclosure? I’m … this won’t be totally selfless on my part – I’m … I can already tell I’m going to enjoy this.” Cheeks turning red, huffing out a laugh. Mark smiled sheepishly looking down at the sheets. “If that makes you unc – “

  
“No!” Mark blushed even brighter when he realized how quickly he jumped to that. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable it’s, kind of flattering and I’d hate if you were getting absolutely nothing from this.” Hopping up off the bed to stand next to it, Ethan smiled sheepishly crossing his arms.

  
“And I um – you do know that it involves a certain headspace for me too right? I might – be different . “ Mark smiled from where he sat on the bed, clutching his ankles cutely.

  
“I know Ethan, I was kind of expecting it – no offense but you’d be very hard to take seriously like this if you just acted like yourself.” He teased, Ethan laughing.

  
“And you remember all your signs?”

  
Mark nodded, “Red’’ when I want you to stop what you’re doing and I can talk, snapping when I want you to stop and I can’t talk and when you ask point up if I’m okay, point down if I’m not” he recited, doing the motions along with his speaking almost uncomfortable with how fuzzy Ethan’s visible pride made him feel.

  
“Great job! Whoop, okay holy shit I’m so ridiculously nervous I don’t want to weird you out.’’ Ethan giggled, covering his face. This is why Mark was comfortable with this, it was easy and safe with Ethan and they were both a couple of giggly bitches about it.

  
“I’m the one going into this the learner, totally open mind I promise you won’t weird me out.” He smiled shifting to sit with his legs off the side of the bed. “I just ask, like I said, us keeping it as non sexual as we can.” Chuckling nm u nervously. It wasn’t even that he had a problem getting a little raunchy he’s just worried where that could lead.

  
Ethan nodded, smiling “Of course, your comfort is 900% priority here.” They both gave a nod, smiling Ethan took a deep breath and walked towards Mark, reaching out to gently stroke through his hair. Mark had wanted to giggle at the action but something flared up in the way he firmly ran through his hair and the look in the younger man’s eyes. It really did seem like he was a different person.

  
“So Mark – “ wow that voice was, not something he’d expected to hear. “If I’m being totally honest, “ Ethan purred as he continued to pet Mark, Mark leaning into the touch. “It kind of turned me on seeing you before, you bit the ball instead of just letting it rest in your mouth so your canines looked very pretty and prominent.”

  
Ethan moved his hand from Mark’s hair, down the side of his face smiling a bit when Mark hummed leaning into his touch. “and the color really suits you, pink always did.” His smile softened hand moving to Mark’s neck. “it’s why when you asked me to do this, and I got the collar you asked for I got you a nice pastel one.” He hummed, finger tips gently tracing along the column of Mark’s throat.

  
Mark was, surprised at the way his skin burned, and he allowed his head to tilt back with the movement of Ethan’s fingers. Ethan had to restrain an even bigger smile seeing the gesture – it was a small sign of him letting go. “Do you want to see it?” Ethan tested his luck, to see if he’d get Mark to speak during this.   
Mark swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing against Ethan’s fingers. Shutting his eyes, he nodded yes. Ethan cupped his cheek and spoke softly. “Mark, you need to open your eyes to see it.” Biting his lip, Mark opened his eyes and looked Ethan in his, smiling shyly.

  
“Good job Mark!” He praised, petting Mark’s thick hair again for a moment, and reveled in in Mark pushing against his hand just slightly. Moving over, Ethan reached across the bed to grab the pink pleather collar. Taking Marks hands in his own, he gently put the collar in Marks hands, humming softly. “Feel it, tell me what you think.”

  
Mark flushed, carefully running his fingers over the pink collar, and looking at it with mild anticipation and excitement. “I .. – “ exhaling Mark tried to control his stomach nerves. “It’s actually. . . really cute.” He chuckled nervously turning it over in his hand, running his thumb over the small metal heart in the center.

  
“Just like you.” Ethan chirped, chuckling lower than frankly, Mark thought he could. Mark looked at the floor, blushing and pushing his thighs together.

  
“Gpf, I thought dominants were supposed to be mean.” He was deflecting and he knew it, and apparently so did Ethan. He took Marks chin in a surprisingly firm hold and forced Mark to look him in the eyes, his voice was still soft but held a firmness.

  
“We can get our job done with a soft hand, and you’re deflecting, the point of this is for you to let go and enjoy yourself. I want you to be comfortable but you’re also goanna have to work with me and embrace that uncomfortable feeling in your chest okay kitten?” Ethan regretted that pet name the moment he let it slip.

  
However it had better results than expected, if Mark’s sharp intake of breath said anything. His eyes seemed to cloud a bit as he inhaled, nodding his understanding, far too shaken to trust his voice. “Good boy.” Ethan hummed softly, delighting in Marks excited shiver. Taking the pink collar Ethan leaned forward to slowly and delicately clasp it around Mark’s neck.

  
Something about the gesture made Mark’s neck warm, the thin light cool collar like a weighted blanket around his neck, heavy but soothing and comforting - pulse thundering under tan skin as Ethan gave him another soft reassuring smile, hooking his finger in the collar and giving a test tug. Purring quietly to himself, Ethan stare grew lidded as he scanned over Mark. “God, you look adorable. “

  
Mark averted his eyes, gasping when Ethan pulled on the collar again, chastising him. “Stop looking away when I tell you how cute you are kitten.” Ethan had figured why not try the pet name again and if the way Mark’s slowly turning black eyes snapped towards his own and he licked his lips – Ethan figured he must have done something right.

  
“I’m sorry sir.” Mark spoke softly, voice a bit rough and holy shit Ethan may actually pass out right now just from that alone. Taking a breath to steady his thundering heart, Ethan released his hold on the collar and smiled leaning forward to give Mark a quick peck on the forehead.

  
“Good boy. Now, I won’t share them with anyone but I’d like to take pictures to show you later.” It was posed as a command as best as he could, but he left it open for Mark to tell him no. After about a moment, Ethan took Mark’s silence and intense look as a non verbal confirmation and slipped his phone out from his back pocket snapping a photo of Mark quickly, allowing him to avoid eye contact with the camera.

  
He kept the praise in his voice – “You’re doing so good Kitten I’m very impressed.” Taking Mark’s hands back into his own, Ethan let him hold onto his phone. “Hold onto my phone okay kitten?” Mark gave an affirmative nod. Smiling, Ethan picked up the cloth and duct tape, wrapping the cloth securely around his wrists.

  
“I didn’t even tell you to hold your wrists together, good job.” Ethan muttered more to himself than Mark, giving a couple wraps of the duct tape around the cloth keeping his wrists securely together. “How does that feel?”

  
Mark gave a shy smile that made Ethan’s stomach do several flips. “It’s perfect – Kind of feels nice.” Ethan smirked, moving Mark’s hands to his own lips and gently kissing his knuckles.

  
“I’m glad, it should feel nice and comfortable – you’re being so good. Phone – “ Mark, understanding the command, handed Ethan’s phone to him as Ethan took a step back to take a couple more photos. “You should hold up your wrists.” He chuckled, Mark doing so with a small smile and a once again averted gaze.

  
“I – “ Mark started to say something when he stopped himself, cheeks turning even redder. Smiling, Ethan cocked his head curiously, handing Mark his phone again.

  
“Speak up kitten, might as well while you can.” He teased, loving the way Mark shivered, remembering the ball gag.

  
“I just – “ Mark swallowed around his thumping heart, clenching his hands and wriggling them back and forth in his binds. “ Do – would any of these pictures – do anything for you?”

  
Smirking, Ethan crouched in front of Mark, hands on the older man’s knees proud of his maintained eye contact “I’ll answer your question but I want to hear you say what you mean. – “ It was once again a chance for Mark to back out, but he simply took a deep breath and tried again.

  
“Would any of these photos – “ his voice was a bit breathy and it made the tips of Ethan’s fingers tingle. “If I let you keep them would you m- m -; would they turn you on?” Ethan had to commend him for getting that out, smiling softly.

  
“ Yes Kitten, while I’ll delete them the second you say to – if you let me keep them I can guarantee they would add fuel to the fire and I would probably jerk off to them – god knows I will be to the memory for a long time.”

Mark shuddered, clenching his hands a couple of times before he stuttered out his reply.  
“ I – I’d like to ss- ssse- see the ones you keep, but you can take as many as you want, and keep them. “ Ethan felt his own cheeks warm up, reaching his hand out to gently stroke Mark’s.

  
“Be honest now kitten – “ Obviously Mark didn’t actually have to answer if he didn’t feel up to it. “Is that idea turning you on?” He was surprised to hear Mark let out a whimper, fingers slowly curling into fists and speaking breathlessly.

  
“Y-yeah, it is actually. “ Ethan leaned forward to gently kiss Mark’s forehead, his hand stroking his hair back.

  
“Shh, thank you for being honest with me kitten. I’m very proud of you, and it’s okay if you like something. If you tell me, I can take care of you “ He mumbled into Mark’s sweating forehead as the older man’s breath came harder.

  
“Can I go back to not talking?” He asked timidly, a little bit overwhelmed. Having all this slapped on during a stream was one thing but Ethan was putting him in a weird head space and while his instinct fought against it he kind of wanted to let go and just feel – “ I’m really okay, totally green I just – “

  
Ethan smiled, tapping Mark’s lips. “Shh – it’s okay kitten I understand.” He shifted to the side, grabbing the ball gag from where it had laid next to mark on the bed. “are you ready for this?”

  
Mark nodded yes, letting out a low hum and fidgeting a bit. “I’m just worried I’m going to drool all over myself again.” Ethan gently pat his knee shaking his head with an amused chuckle.

  
“That’s a large part of what ball gags are for – they force your jaw to stay open – “ why did that sentence make Mark’s thighs clench. “ and you eventually start to drool a bit, it’s honestly kind of hot.” The younger man chuckled, setting the gag back down. “We can gag you with something less severe though, if you want.” Shaking his head no, Mark sat up with his shoulders rolling back.

  
“No – that’s okay. I .. I like that you’d enjoy it …. Sir.” Mark was clearly testing the waters with the delicate and nervous way he said the title, almost like a question. Ethan decided he might as well let him see the full effect it had and groaned softly, letting his eyes shut and muttering a breathy, quiet ‘fuck’.  
Mark’s red cheeks only got a deeper shade seeing Ethan’s obvious turn on, coughing and looking off to the left.

“C-can I take my shirt off though? I don’t want to drool on it.” He chuckled nervously, feeling ridiculous. Ethan finally stood from his crouched position in front of Mark and motioned for him to raise up his arms.

  
Realizing what Ethan was doing, Mark timidly raised his arms above his head and allowed Ethan to strip his shirt off and above him before tossing it to the other side of the room. Ethan hummed delightedly, just drinking him in visually. “Fuck, Kitten – phone.” Quickly, Mark reached the phone he’d yet to loose his grip of, out to Ethan. Ethan murmured his approval, taking a couple of pictures of him. “You said you were okay with the photos right?”

  
“Yes sir.” It was almost bothering Mark how natural that was starting to come.

  
“So would you be alright if I posed you, kitten?” Mark tried his best not to groan, nodding yes to Ethan’s question, complete distrusting his voice. Humming happily, Ethan finally toed off his shoes. “Lay back on the bed – on your back.” Mark happily obeyed, bound hands clasped against his chest as he felt a comfortable weight setting across his hips, Ethan straddling him.

  
Humming in thought, Ethan took a couple of pictures of Mark splayed out like this before Mark braved his nerves and moved his averted gaze so he was staring into the phone camera, biting his lip. “God Kitten, this is undoubtedly the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Mark exhaled, shifting his leg just enough for his thigh to come into contact with Ethan’s hard cock through his pants.  
Speaking with breathless wonder

, “Holy shit this really is turning you on.” Biting back a groan, and the impulse to rut against Mark’s thigh Ethan did laugh tapping the center of Mark’s chest with his finger.

“I’m about to put a ball gag in the mouth of the sexy shirtless dude I’m straddling that just let me bind and collar him and apparently has a kink for having his photo jerked off to -: I’ve been at full mast for about ten minutes now."

Mark couldn’t help but chuckle at Ethan, feeling a bit more of his nerves fade and relaxing back into the bed, opening his mouth in preparation for the gag.  
Taking another quick picture of that image, Ethan set his phone aside picking up the pink ball gag from yesterday.

“God, if I was – ngh “ Ethan grunted, running his thumb over Mark’s bottom lip before moving to rest the ball against Mark’s tongue.

  
“Be honesth” Mark slurred a bit from around the gag, eyes dark and intensely staring Ethan down, almost like he was daring him. And he bit down on the gag – he remembered what Ethan said what a good boy.

  
After a moment, Ethan secured the gag, sitting back and just …. admiring his work before taking a few more pictures, trying to seem calm and mildly interested when he was embarrassingly turned on. “You want me to be honest? Tell you what I’d do to you?” Mark whined around the gag, nodding yes.

  
It was almost like a light bulb went off in Ethan head and he tapped the phone once more, the ding to indicate he was recording video rang through the room almost with an echo, Making Mark whimper and arch his back just a bit.

“You really want to hear what I’d do to you? Because to be totally honest, as dominant as I am I would absolutely love to ride you like this.” Mark bit harder on the ball gag at the visual in his mind – squeezing his eyes shut,

  
“Would you like that kitten? Me to tie your wrists up to the bed and ride your cock until you come? Maybe even blindfold you and put ear plugs in so all you could feel and see was me wrapped around your cock.” Mark arched his hips again, already breathing heavily against the gag. Who knew Ethan of all people was a master of dirty talk, Mark was pretty sure he was leaking come in his sweats he was so hard and each word just cause another surge of lust, plus knowing Ethan was actually filming him.

Ugh he might pass out from how badly he needs to come right now.   
Ethan hummed with a bit of a smirk, running the flat of his palm down Marks chest. “That’s not to say I’m opposed to fucking you though, your ass god.” Ethan grunted just a bit, shifting on marks hips. “If I’m being totally honest there are so many thing I want to do to that pretty little bubble butt, I’d love to show you just how good your prostate can feel. Have you ever been with a man sexually kitten?’

  
Whining, Mark shook his head no, keeping eye contact with the camera, which Made Ethan purr happily.

“ Hmn, god I know exactly what you’d need, a vibrator, now that would be a sight I’d pay you money to see.” Mark pushed his tongue against the gag to move it just slightly and unfortunately felt the drool going down the side of his mouth.

  
Ethan grunted, pushing down harder with his weight – and was surprised to find Marks body, despite having vastly superior strength went limp under him and relaxed Maybe he was going into some kind of sub space. God the trust Mark was showing him was so hot.

  
“Mark – I’m gonna ask you for something, and you can say no.” Ethan spoke cautiously as he took the ball out of Mark’s mouth. “I really, really want to see you come – so badly and I know you’re hard. I can even offer you three options. I want to jerk you off, suck your cock or let you rut against my leg. No matter what you choose I’ll move your bound hands to the headboard and film.”

  
This open command was far less subtle and Mark knew this was his last chance to back out but holy shit that all sounded so hot. Whimpering quietly Mark raised his bound hands for Ethan to do as he wished, breaths coming in sharp bursts. When he finally did speak he didn’t even recognize himself, he sounded off “I want to rut on your leg please sir oh my god please I want to come so bad.”

  
Ethan just about exploded, but he did his best to retain his composure unless he risk scary Mark out of this head space. “Oh kitten you’re so good,” he mutters doing his best to bind Mark’s hands up by the headboard speaking low praises against Mark’s forehead.

“You feel that? The feeling of wanting to let go? That’s called sub space kitten, let it wash over you and let go.” Ethan shifted their position so Mark’s hard legs were wrapped around his own leg and Mark could hump against him. “I’ll be here, I’ll take care of you and pull you out just let it all go."

  
Groaning through the gag mark threw his head back and started shamelessly humping Ethan’s leg, letting his moans fall freely. Ethan was just silent and reveling in the sight filming what he could. He reached for Mark’s dusky, pert nipple unable to contain himself and giving it a slight flick. Mark’s body thrashed as he let out an even more desperate sounding noise. Ethan could just barely hear Mark’s muffled speaking asking him to keep talking.

  
“Such a good boy.” Ethan purred, stroking Marks chest softly. “I love seeing you like this, falling into sub space, letting your lust take over.” Ethan pushed his leg forward just a bit to help him, seeing him squirm like this is beautiful

  
“Did you know kitten? They make gags that will keep you quiet, but can be opened so can still use those pretty lips to suck cock.” The drool came more down the side of Mark’s mouth as he groaned and whined, head thrown back and humping with wild abandon. God this was like all of Ethan greatest fantasies all in one.

  
“Would you like that? Learning how to suck cock properly?” Ethan hummed , using his free hand to reach out and break his rules – teasing Mark’s nipple with the edge of his nail. He could tell from the frantic thrashing and desperate sounds Mark was getting close so Ethan tried one last bit voice a low, rumbling firmness “Come on Kitten, be a little cutie and come. I want to see you come.”  
Suddenly, with a bowed back Mark’s eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a low moan of release Ethan could almost feel Mark’s twitching cock against his thigh.

  
Immediately, Ethan stopped recording and tossed his phone aside, tearing the binds off of Mark, and un clasping the gag and collar, pulling the older man into a tight hug, rubbing his back he cooed in more of his Ethan voice than that voice “You did so good Mark, deep breaths nice and easy okay? Try and match mine.

  
Somewhere in the back of his mind mark realized Ethan was giving him aftercare, and his own dumb ass hadn’t even thought to ask him for. God he was so sweet, wrapping his own arms around Ethan holding him Tight. “You don’t ha – “  
Pulling back Ethan shushed him, looking a bit pissed – “This is the last command I give you but don’t you ever, ever say you don’t need aftercare if you continue to do this in your life always have some kind of aftercare even if it’s just being held.” Smiling once more Ethan moved Mark so his chin was atop his head “Plus, doms need aftercare cuddles too, it can be super intense.”

  
Mark could tell it wasn’t bugging Ethan that much but he still took the excuse and clutched Ethan tight to his chest, nuzzling his neck.

As gross as Mark felt with come cooling in his sweats the two laid there for a good twenty minutes breathing and just enjoying feeling .It centered Mark, he was more thrown than he'd thought.

  
Finally, Mark sat up for a moment drawing his knees to his chest as he spoke, Ethan posed on his side with his head propped up by his arm watching him intently as he spoke. “Ethan that was the sexiest thing that’s ever happened – “ Ethan allowed himself a smug smirk “ and I want it again, with you.” Holy shit. Turning himself to face Ethan Mark smiled shyly from behind his knees.

“Obviously the physical attraction is there, on both sides. Do you think there’s more than physical for you …. Because it is for me – “ holy shit “ and I’d like to see where this could go, sexually and romantically.

  
Ethan groaned, sitting upright so he was facing Mark Ethan nodded. “I want that, so badly. “ having always had more than a physical attraction to Mark, Ethan felt like he was in the best fever dream ever. Mark’s huge grin could blind you and Ethan loved every second of it, especially when Mark shyly went in for a soft kiss, murmuring

  
“Can we look at the photos and video together? “ Ethan groaned, scrambling for his phone.

  
“fuck yeah” 

**Author's Note:**

> www.Chicasteak.tumblr.com


End file.
